Late Night Hangout
by Dramione13
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Post-DH. Random Drabble. Hermione is about to go home for the day when she runs in to someone with unexpected plans.


**Author****'****s ****Note: **So, here's my first attempt at writing Dramione smut, lol! Please don't judge me too severely.

**Disclaimer:**J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

**Summary:** Random drabble based on a late night hangout after hours between our favorite couple :P

* * *

><p>She shut the office door firmly before leaving for the night and adjusted her tote bag. It was actually getting pretty late, and she was one of the last people in the Ministry to leave. Hermione was ready to soak herself in a bubble bath with a glass of wine. Today had been especially brutal in the Magical Law Enforcement department with that last case that landed on her desk. Apparently, there had been an uprising about to commence within the Centaur community at Hogwarts, thanks to some gormless boy in Ravenclaw. He had decided that antagonizing them would be a brilliant idea, so the students at Hogwarts had to be kept indoors for the day.<p>

Needless to say, poor Hagrid wasn't able to deal with all of them on his own, so he had specifically requested Hermione's assistance. Luckily, with Hagrid at her side and her negotiating skills, things toned down before they could escalate out of hand. She even forced the boy to apologize, though his apology wasn't sincere. But that was finally over with, thank Merlin. Now all she had to worry about was tomorrow's early breakfast with Harry and Ron.

As she stepped out of the lift and made her way into the lobby, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind around her waist and pulled her into a dark corner. She shrieked.

"Shhhh," he purred, "it's me."

She then relaxed her body and sighed out in relief.

"Damn it, Malfoy, how many times have I told you not to _do_ that?" she reprimanded.

He just chuckled as he moved her hair away with a hand and began to kiss and nip at her neck towards her right ear. She shivered.

"Wait, wait," she said in a breathy tone, "we can't tonight."

He growled and continued his path towards her cheek.

"Why not?"

He then began to slide his hands up her waist towards her breasts as he worked his lips back to her neck. He began to cup and squeeze her breasts as he sucked on her neck. Hermione gasped.

"B-because…" and her mind went blank when he sucked on her neck harder and gave her a little bite.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Me too."

Despite her protests, she began to move one of her hands towards the back of his neck, while the other grasped the strap of her tote bag like a lifeline.

"So why can't we…hang out?" he asked as he continued to slide his hands down her body and pull her towards his front.

"Well, I…" She was left speechless when he moved her head to meet his lips and kissed her.

He started the kiss slow and sensually, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip, trying to get her to open her mouth. When she finally did with a sigh, he slipped in his tongue and met her halfway. The kiss quickly turned demanding, and Hermione turned towards him to deepen it. Her arms went around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist. Slowly, his hands moved down towards her bum, pulling her to him while squeezing it, and she moaned.

After a few more minutes of battling with their tongues, she finally broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath.

"You were saying?" Draco asked in a rough tone as he began kissing and sucking her neck again and pulling her even more tightly towards him. He then moved his head even lower towards the juncture between her collarbone and shoulder, and gave it a hearty suck. Hermione's pulse rushed at his ministration and she gasped aloud.

_Oh, screw it,_ Hermione thought.

"Alright, you win," she replied and pulled his head back towards her to kiss him again.

Without breaking their kiss, Draco slowly moved them towards one of the Floos nearby, and only broke the kiss to call out 'Draco Malfoy's flat.'

* * *

>Once they arrived, he picked her up in his arms bridal style, still kissing her roughly, and walked briskly towards the living room. His room was too far to reach.<p>Once they were inside, he set her down, broke off the kiss, and reached over to grab and toss her tote bag. While she panted, he proceeded to kiss down her neck again as one of his hands went to her hips and the other tangled into her hair, pulling her to him and rubbing her against him once in slow motion as she tried to work off his tie with nimble fingers. They both began to remove their shoes and socks with their feet simultaneously as she worked her fingers and he moved both hands to grip her hips.<p>

As she tossed his tie aside, he began to roam his hands slowly up her figure and under her button shirt. Her heart was hammering as one of his hands went back up to cup one of her breasts over her bra, and he proceeded to nibble on her left earlobe as the other hand pressed itself on one side of her waist. Her hands meanwhile went down to the front of his trousers, trying to lower his zipper. At her boldness, Malfoy chuckled and shuddered.

"In a bit of a rush, aren't you?" he teased in a raspy voice.

"Oh, shut up and undress me," she growled. He gasped then, his hands freezing on their work as she inserted one of hers into the lowered zipped region and ran it over the front of his boxers. She gave him a light tug while her other hand worked his belt and button. His member was stiff and throbbing and got harder as she repeated the motion a second and third time. He then leaned in and nibbled on her lower lip teasingly before kissing her deeply, tangling a hand back into her hair.

While they kissed, he made quick work of her shirt and her bra clasp as she finished undoing his trousers. When she made to move his trousers down, he broke their kiss and lowered them down himself to his knees, and she took that chance to fully remove her bra and shirt. He then pulled her back to him as his hands slid under her skirt and began to move over her knicker-covered bum as she worked on his button shirt while kissing his jaw. As she worked, he took that moment to look down and enjoy the view.

He always loved watching her as she worked, especially when she was fully naked from the top. Her breasts, though slightly small, were so perky and soft that they reminded him of peaches. He would have to give them special attention tonight.

As she continued with his shirt, he moved one of his hands inside of her knickers and rubbed her front as he tried to locate her clit with his fingers. She moaned at the contact and tugged his shirt open to bare his chest. She began to run her hands over his abdomen and towards the ridges of his back as he tried to yank down her knickers, but had no success.

"Off," he grunted, "take them off."

As she did so, he watched her with burning eyes, focusing on the motion. Meanwhile, his pulsating member was starting to poke out of his boxers. He stepped out of his trousers and chucked off his shirt. He then proceeded to pull his boxers off, and was now standing completely naked and erect.

With her eyes on his manhood, she made to lower the zipper from her skirt.

Suddenly he called out, "NO! Don't! Leave it on!" as one of his hands grabbed his cock to tug on it a bit.

"But...why?"

"Just trust me," he rasped, and then took one of her hands and walked her quickly towards the sofa.

"Lay down," he instructed, and she did while looking at him weirdly. She'd never had to leave her skirt or any article of clothing on before. What was he on about?

As if he read her mind, he answered, "I want to try something."

He then began to move on top of her, bracing his weight with by his forearms, and looked down at her face. She was so fucking beautiful and delicious, laying there so open with her hair loose in a tangled mass. She really had no idea. He kissed her again.

Hermione moaned out a sigh as she moved her hands to his hair, pulling him closer, wanting to devour his lips and tongue. She then proceeded to wrap her slender legs around his waist and Draco groaned as she tried to pull him down. He then lowered himself down, their upper halves now touching, skin on skin.

Her nipples had gotten hard as they grazed his chest, and his member began to leak some of its pre-come on her stomach and over her skirt. He then broke off the kiss and proceeded to kiss down her neck again, sucking and nipping as he worked his way down to one of her breasts, his hands shifting to her waist.

Without a second to waste, he then claimed one by taking it into his mouth and giving it a hearty suck. Hermione gasped loudly and arched her back off the couch while her hands gripped his hair, pulling him close. As he sucked, his hands moved to grip her hips, trying to push her back down. But it was a lost cause, since she kept arching up and rubbing herself all over him and his cock. Thank goodness she kept the skirt on, or else he would have entered her too soon. After sucking on her nipple and producing a chorus of loud moans and sighs, he moved to the next one and repeated the treatment.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_," Hermione spilled out as he worked.

She continued to arch up to meet his thrusting tongue until finally he released her nipple with a teasing bite and continued his trek downwards. Despite his pre-come glistening over her stomach, he kissed and licked his way down until his tongue circled her navel, and he made her cry out, "Please! Draco, please!"

He then worked himself to the edge of the couch, flipping up her skirt and moving his hands under her knees to spread her legs wider. Before she could take a breath, he claimed her with his tongue with a long slow swipe while holding her knees apart. She arched her back off the sofa completely, her hands grabbing a hold of his head tightly and looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he growled as he locked his eyes on hers and proceeded to continue his slow licks. She moaned even louder as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. She began to call out incoherent sentences as her hips began to buckle to meet the thrust of his tongue.

"Draco…me-please…I-_OH_!"

As he continued his onslaught with his tongue, he released one of her knees and used two of his fingers to tease her lips as he moved his tongue upwards towards her clit. As he teased her, he began to suck on her clit harder and Hermione's moans were getting closer to screams. It took him a few more seconds before she finally came and he lapped her up as she rode out her orgasm, her hips bucking uncontrollably.

Finally, when she seemed to have calmed down a bit while looking dazed, she turned her eyes towards Draco again. He was licking his lips as if savoring her taste while staring back at her with predatory eyes, his hair matted to his forehead by his sweat.

"My turn," he grunted out, and proceeded to make her stand while he sat himself with a hand over his dick. He was trying so hard to restrain himself from coming too soon.

He then reached out for her and made her straddle his lap, her skirt hiking up higher on her thighs. Before he could do anything else, Hermione took the reins of the moment and kissed him fiercely, one of her arms looping around his back and the other grasping at the back of his neck. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her breasts on his chest as his member bobbed between them.

She could still taste herself on his tongue and instead of grossing her out, it seemed to turn her on even more. She then moved one of her hands down to grasp his cock, and she began to guide him under her skirt. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she impaled herself on him and he let out a groan within their kiss as Hermione moaned again. She was so tight that it always felt as if it was their first time.

Finally, he broke their kiss and panted out, "Fuck!"

Draco then gripped her hips, pulling her down until she completely consumed his length. When she was settled, she began to move slowly on top of him while he gasped. She rode him slowly and sensually while grasping hold of his shoulders.

At the same time, they both looked down to see the action, but quickly remembered that she still had her skirt on. And though they couldn't see what was happening, they were able to feel it. That seemed to spur Draco onwards and he gripped her hips harder.

"Fuck, Granger, this is so hot," he gasped.

As she grunted, "Uh-huh," he added in a rush, "_Weshoulddothismoreoften_"

She moaned in reply and started to pick up the pace, her breasts bouncing heavily as Draco began to meet her thrust for thrust. Their speed began to pick up even more, as did their groans and moans, going faster and faster, wanting to feel more friction until Draco couldn't bear it any more. He then moved one of his hands down to feel for her clit. It only took him a few rubs before she finally came again, clamping down on him so hard that he thought he would come too soon. He groaned again.

As he felt her walls begin to contract around his member, he finally let himself have his release. He came so hard and rode himself out for a good minute, his hands now gripping her bum and holding her even closer to him until he finally felt spent and sated. He then pulled himself out of her tightness slowly and relaxed his hold on her, leaning back into the sofa. He pulled her towards his chest with one of his arms as he relaxed his back.

All they could hear in the living room for the next few minutes were the sounds of their gasps as they tried to catch their breaths. With his eyes closed, Draco cracked a grin and turned his head to kiss her temple. He pulled her even closer to his chest, and Hermione snuggled in his embrace, letting out a satisfied sigh. For the first few minutes, they remained quiet as their heart rates returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Finally, as the silence seemed to get too stiff, Draco spoke up.<p>

"Hmmm, well that was interesting."

Hermione huffed. "Interesting wouldn't be the word I would have used."

"Okay…how about mind-shattering?"

At this, Hermione let out a small laugh and snuggled closer as Draco tightened his hold on her. Despite her lying on Draco's chest with her legs still spread open, she felt quite comfortable.

"I think someone needs another go," she teased. "Maybe that will help expand your vocabulary."

At this comment, he lifted an eyebrow. "Ambitious much?"

She snorted and said with a roll of her eyes, "I am woman of twenty-four, not forty-two. And you're one to talk. You look far from ready."

At this comment, he smirked and turned his eyes towards her. His eyes gained a wicked glint.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. It's you we need to prepare. So let's take care of those sassy lips of yours."

And he lowered one of his hands under her skirt and began to tease her with his fingers again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! :D**


End file.
